The Blue Queen Rebellion
The Blue Queen rebellion was started by Boethia,half sister of Marius,King of Domiclea.She started the rebellion because she was jealous of her brother taking the throne and angry at their cousins for letting him take it.She tried at first to turn some of the other rulers of Domiclea to her side,but with failure.She only got on her side mercenaries and bandits,but they were not enough to challenge her brother.She went to the nomad land,looking for an ancient Demon Cult that could help her in her rebellion.She found then and she sold her soul to the Demon Kagruzal.Now,she command an army of warriors of the Underworld.The two leaders would finally meet at the Velez Hill.A great battle was fought there for a day.In the end,there was no victor,but Boethia was happy because she then knew that her army was useful.Marius now saw that his sister posed a bigger threat than he thought. From a slave wife to a Queen Boethia was captured by the Cat demons of the West on behalf of the Tsar of the Kartagensko Tsarstvo,to be given to the Jochirid Khan in exchange for the safety of the Tsarstvo.Boethia was given to the Khan as a wife,and after the Dorian king shows the Khans army a way throught the Blackpeak Mountains to Domiclea,she was named the queen of the occupied territory.She named Slavjanski Vrh her capital and she gave some of the technology of Hormundgar to Dorians. Fall of the Blue Queens Rule After the fall of Jochid Khanate,Boethia's rule in Occupied Domiclea.Soon,the armies of Domiclea united with the guerrillas and rebels to bring the Blue Queen down.There were three battles before the retaking of Slavjanski Vrh :Battle of Byorn's Hill,Blackleaf forest ambush,Battle of Surovica Village and Battle of the Fog. Battle of Byorn's Hill Battle of Byorn's hill was waged in Central Hold between Blue Queen's commander general Tamugai and Boljar Yurij.The battle was a lost for the Domiclean forces. Blackleaf forest ambush After the defeat at Byorn's Hill,Boljar Yurij made it to meet with Vojvoda Miljan while on retreat.Vojvoda prepared an ambush for Tamugai's cavalry who were chasing after Boljar.When Tamugai's cavalry came to the forest,Miljan used the Boljar as a bait for the enemy.Tamugai's horsemen went deep into forest chasing Boljar,but they fell right into Vojvoda's trap.All of the horsemen were killed.This was a big victory for the Domicleans,because those were all the horsemen that Boethia's army had. Battle of Surovica Village The army of Slavanian guerrillas and rebels led by Rurik,son of Czeslaw,the Knjaz of Slavania,met with the enemy in the village of Surovica.The army was mostly mlitia,which later joined the rebels against the Blue Queen. Battle of the Fog Battle of the fog was waged about a day of ride near Slavjanski Vrh,between the elite army of Blue Queen and Prince Marius,who led part of the rebel army.The rebels won,with minimal losses and the enemy was wiped out.Now,there was nothing but peasants standing between the Domicleans and the Blue Queen. = The Siege of Slavjanski Vrh Prince Marius and Rurik came to the gates of Slavjanski Vrh with their army ready to defeat Boethia and her army of peasants.They thought it would be an easy victory,but they were wrong.They did not know that Boethia used dark magic to make her peasants stronger in hope that they would defeat the Domicleans.Domicleans fought hard and they lost many men and had slayed most of the enemies.Unfortunately,Boethia and some of her followers escaped using dark magic.Marius and Rurik knew that she would be back,but for now,they were happy because they reclaimed the Kingdoms lost lands.